bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Chuhlhourne
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance Charlotte Cuuhlhourne is a large, bulky and muscular Arrancar that dresses very feminine. His mannerisms and dress style border on those of a stereotypical drag queen. He has long wavy purple hair, large glowing lips, icy blue eyes, and curly long eyelashes. His Hollow mask is a small tiara with horns. His Arrancar outfit is customized with feminine motifs. Personality Cuuhlhourne believes that beauty is derived from a person's heart and personality, leading the first part of his battle with Yumichika Ayasegawa to be little more than the two shouting insults at each other. He is very vain and flamboyant, believing himself to be the "most beautiful being in all creation" and refers to himself as "princess."Bleach manga Chapter 321 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master, Barragan, in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty". Cuuhlhourne has the odd habit of giving his attacks very long names (at one point in the anime he actually bites his tongue attempting to announce one due to its length), believing himself to be talented at naming things. He holds his hair in great regard, only releasing his zanpakutō when Yumichika ruined it. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc He first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Cuuhlhourne and the rest of Barragan's Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon. After discovering the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. He is sent to battle Yumichika Ayasegawa. They start their fight by calling each other ugly and fight hard over it. Eventually they agree that the one who loses will be the ugly one. They then exchange blow after blow with no one gaining an upper hand. In the manga Charlotte breaks Yumichika's arm in three places after a downward slash with his zanpakutō but in the anime he punches the Shinigami in the arm, breaking it. Yumichika releases his zanpakutō trying to gain an upper hand but can not. Eventually the Shinigami goads Charlotte to point where he releases his zanpakutō. The battle quickly returns to Charlotte's favor. Yumichika tries fighting back but nothing he does works. The Shinigami is eventually caught and Charlotte uses his strongest move, "Rosa Blanca". Charlotte explains that Rosa Blanca surrounds them and no one can see them or feel their spiritual power. Yumichika makes sure no one can even see them and they can't. Yumichika then releases the full power of his zanpakutō and traps the Arrancar in its unbreakable ability. Charlotte wonders what's happening and Yumichika explains that the flowers growing from the vines are using Charlotte's spiritual power as food and once they fully bloom the Arrancar will be no more. Charlotte screams in frustration and falls. Charlotte rises once more asking if that was a Bankai but Yumichika says that it is the true ability of his zanpakutō. Yumichika also explains that no one can even see it because of what squad he is in. He says that if Charlotte hadn't used Rosa Blanca, then Yumichika would have never used his full power even if it meant losing (and dying). Cuuhlhourne says that he respects that kind of action, then he dies. Powers & Abilities Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack: His special unreleased attack. He rolls rapidly and when it hits the opponent, they go crashing down. It's quite powerful attack, as it was able to broke Yumichika's arm in three different places. Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack: Cuuhlhourne rolls backward onto the pillar and kicks himself off, spinning while announcing the attack's name, and finally culminating with a single horizontal slash with his sword.Bleach anime Episode 217, these abilities are only seen in the anime. Zanpakutō . When unreleased, it is a large katana with a purple hand and sheath and hilt shaped like a flower with holes in the petals. *'Resurrección': It is released by the command: . Charlotte holds out his sword in front of him and calls out the command phrase, which releases a cloud of smoke while his blade glows violet and he continues the transformation in a manner not unlike that of a classic "magical girl" transformation scene. The transformation ends in a large burst of violet spiritual energy. In his new released form, Charlotte is dressed in a white crop top with extended wing-like shoulder pads with a short pink cape attached to the back. He has white underwear with extended wings at the hips with a pink flowing mini skirt. He has large white disk-like bracelets on his ankles and wrists and he wears heeled shoes. He completes the outfit with a tiara with horns. He calls himself a 'princess' in this form. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!': He puts his hands in a heart shape and fires an extremely wide, violet Cero which is very difficult to avoid, but Yumichika noted that besides its range, it is not nothing much more than an average Cero. :*'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch': Cuuhlhourne clasps his hands together over his head and slams them into his target. Cuuhlhourne trips over the word "domestic" in the name, which he claims halved the attack's power. :*'Enhanced Speed': His speed increases greatly upon his release. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strength also increases greatly upon his release. thumb|190px|right|Cuuhlhourne's Rosa Blanca. :*'Rosa Blanca' (白薔薇ノ刑 (ロサ･ブランカ) Spanish for "White Rose", Japanese for "White Rose Punishment"): Surrounds the area in a massive, dark, thorny bush which a large white rose blooms at the top. The bush not only cuts off Cuulhourne and his opponent from view, but also masks their reiatsu, essentially cutting them off from the rest of the world. Quotes *"I'm King Barragan's number one Fracción, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne!" *"Sparkle, Reina De Rosas!" *''"You can not understand true beauty"'' *"Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!" *"The princess is selfish. When I say you're finished, you're done for." Trivia *In certain ways Charlotte Cuuhlhourne bears slight resemblances to Privaron Espadas' Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio & Gantenbainne Mosqueda in terms of clothing, looks and personality. Look-wise he bears resemblance to Gantenbainne in terms of facial features, personality wise he leans more towards Dordonii both of them being eccentric. He seems to take a little bit of both their dress sense, however Charlotte's outfit looking more feminine than Dordonii & Gantenbainne. *Cuuhlhourne is the only one of Barragan's Fracción whose released form is not based on some form of animal. In fact, he and Edrad Liones are the only Números (whose released forms have been seen) that don't resemble animals in their Resurreción. *While it is unknown if Yumichika actually killed Cuulhourne, it is highly suggested that he did, for, in the preview of the 218th episode, Yumichika states that his "death scene" was truly spectacular. This is further supported by Gin Ichimaru in an "Arrancar Encyclopedia" extra. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male